


Undercover Couple

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Confrontations, David Singh finds out Barry Allen is the Flash, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Barry Allen, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: When Barry and David go undercover to be bait for a Serial Killer Barry faces more then A killer. He faced is Past and things Barry has tried to hide. Will They make it out unscathed or will this mission leave them forever changed.
Relationships: Barry Allen/David Singh
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Undercover Couple

Barry was in his lab when Captain Singh enters with a troubled look on his face.   
“Allen I need your help.” That got Barry’s attention quickly. But also made him suspicious of why his captain looked so unsettled.  
“The Serial Killer case....”  
“You mean the one with a same sex couples being killed and dumped. The one that have literally no forensics. What about it?”  
David bit his lib nervously.  
“We found a link...They were all guests at Oasis Couples intimacy retreat.”  
“You mean that for couples to... um reconnect on a heavily intimate level. Basically a more sexual couples counciling?”  
“Yes”.  
“Ok you think the killer is an employee?”  
“Yes but who ever it is only abducts them after they already left. Each couple who gos there stays there for two months. Before there um Counciling is over.”  
“Ok Thats interesting.” Barry was not liking where this was headed.  
“We need someone to act undercover and at well bait.”  
Barry felt a rare headache coming on.  
“You want to send to males, or two females on an undercover mission to a location that will put them in an untold number of awkwardly sexual situation. Where physical contact is a given. You would have to make that one hundred percent voluntary. Last I checked most straight males officers or not wont fake being gay to the point of actual intimate contact.”  
“I’m aware of this Allen. However with the lack of forensics this is the only coarse of action. You typically have your ear to the ground. Any idea’s of an person who is Bi or gay and willing to go undercover?”  
Barry looked awkward and shifted uncomfortably. He knew only one beside the captain himself and that was him. He was out about that. In fact he actively hid that but this is a serial killer.  
“I...May know one, and I’ll tell you but for the love of god. What I say can not leave this room. The person is not out to anyone.”  
“Ok I can respect that.”  
Barry took a deep breath.  
“I’ll do it.”  
“Wait your....”  
“Bi yes, Now you or the only one who knows.”  
Captain now looked awkward and shifting like he think Barry might panic.  
“Your...partner for this...”  
Barry brain snaps the puzzle pieces together.  
“You asked for only one name...there is only one other who fits the description to fit the role. Captain are you going to seriously use yourself as bait.”  
“Thats the question you have?”  
Barry scoffs “oh I’m sorry did you want me to mention the fact that you basically signed on to be put in the most awkward undercover situations with me. Your my boss and your married What do you want me to say about that Captain.”  
“Not married anymore” David muttered and Barry twitched.  
“Really? When did that happen?”  
“Eh after I was almost killed. Rob couldn’t take the stress anymore.”  
A phone interrupted before Barry could respond.  
Barry looks at the caller ID and winces.  
“Yes Catiline?”  
“BATHALLAMEW HENERY ALLEN YOU ARE LATE FOR YOUR RECOVERY TESTS!”  
Barry held the phone out from him till the yelling stopped.  
“Um Catiline i’m in the middle of a conversation with Captain Singh right now.”  
“Fine get here as soon as you can.”  
“I will, Though its unnecessary. I’m fine”.  
“FINE YOU BROKE YOUR ARM, LEG, THREE RIBS AND HAD A CONCUSSION!”  
“Jeez say that a little loud don’t think china heard you yet. Not alone here doc and rather not even people know things like that.”  
“I know i’m sorry its just, you know I worry.”  
“I know, I’ll be there shortly.”  
Barry hangs up.  
“What was that about?”  
“My doctor, i’m late for an appointment. Now then come to the apartment later we will talk details of this like undercover plan. I got to go before my Doc shows up and physically drags me out.”  
“Right sure, your surprisingly calm about this.”  
“Sure calm, you don’t really know how I process things. Be glad”.  
Barry walks out and David gos to find Joe.  
“Hey Joe?”  
“What is it Captain?”  
“How does Barry handle and process things?”  
“Depends on the situation. If its something that make his embarrassed He babbles and turn bright red. If he has a crush that he is actively trying to convince himself he doesn’t have. He will be defensive and guarded. If he is forced into a situation where he has to deal with something that can cause him sometime of harm...well He internalizes and accepts it if its unavoidable. But if its something major. Like a large combo of situations mixed well....He will pretend he is fine. but he will be mentally panicking and stuck in a Fight,flight or freeze instinct. In which something will eventually give.”  
“Oh...eh what if he got information about a going situation and his only response if to become focused and very straight business.”  
Joe rose an eyebrow at that.  
“Oh boy...Thats a Combo reaction Flight in this case is heavy internal denial of something. He is very very good at denial and refusing to face something thats in his own mind. What did you tell him.”  
“Confidential for now.”  
“Let me guess his choice?”  
“Yep”.  
“does it involve him hiding the fact he is Bi?”  
“How did..”  
“He is my boy, I know him quite well plus when he was younger I sort of walk in to a room at the wrong time. Left be fore he noticed.”  
“Then I guess I can tell you. I need some insight into his mind. The serial killer case we’ve been discussing. The one i’m going undercover in and needed a partner to play me....well partner.”  
“Oh god Barry is your partner”.  
“Yeah, he stated he was the only one beside myself that was Bi or gay in the precinct so he would do it. He became very business forward.”  
Joe rose an eyebrow.  
“Maybe the fact he has to pretend to be dating and actually has to act intimate with his boss. He maybe trying to separate the situation from himself. So he could pull it off without his usual awkward response to intimacy.”  
“Usual response?”  
“Unless its basic platonic affection. He will shy away. Become self conscious and guarded. It’s partly why his relationship never work.”  
“I thought that was because he was in love with Iris?”  
“No thats more an excuse he uses so he can ignore he’s internal issues. All I ask is that you tred carefully. In this situation...he will do his best to keep it at straight forward as possible.”   
“This is going to hurt him isn’t it?”  
“Honestly it is strong willed and can handle a lot but he has the habit of not communicating when something is wrong. Keep a close eye on him. He hasn’t the last time he tried intimacy, though it was very simplistic. He confided in me that he had to physically prevent him self from cringing away. He made an excuse, a thin one but I saw the truth. He was terrified. It’s been that was for the past few years.”  
“Wonder what caused it”.  
“No idea and he refuses to say.”  
Later that night he went to Barry’s apartment.  
Barry for once looked guarded and blank.   
“Come in then, A lot to go over.”  
He walks in and Barry gestures to the couch. David noticed Barry does not sit, choosing instead to stand with arms crossed.   
“Ok if we are supposed to be a...couple. We need a background. How we met, who asked who out.”  
David rose an eyebrow.  
“Well your addicted to coffee. We met at Jitters.”  
Barry tilts head a bit.   
“Who spoke to who and why?”  
“I spoke to you. Thought you where cute”.  
Barry blinked eyes darting away and he moves to the kitchen.  
“Need a drink?”  
“What you got?”  
“Tea, soda, coffee and Grape juice.”  
“Tea if you don’t mind”.  
He hears water running.  
“Who asked who out?”  
“Again me, for a lunch date at first. Something small.”  
“Ok now this is a couples.... intimacy therapy type thing. The may ask questions about...that”.  
David could see it now. He seem to hesitate and choke on the words involving couples and intimacy.  
“True, not sure what to say about that.”  
“You don’t know, I suddenly started becoming distant on that way.”  
“Your painting yourself at the cause?”  
“Eh believable. It would also cover any slips in the act.”  
“Slips?”  
“Put yourself in my shoes and tell me you wouldn’t...hesitate.”  
David conceded the point. The kettle whistles and Barry sets up the tea.  
“Ok Tech. Will we be allowed it?”  
“No”.  
“Understood. We using actual names or fakes?”  
“Fakes?”  
“Ok we need fake IDs lovely.”  
“Damn We are suppose to start tomorrow. But I forgot the ID”.  
Barry felt another headache.  
“I plea the fifth one moment.”  
Barry dials a number.   
“Cisco Me and Captain Singh need a two fake ID, In the next half hour if you can. Also full fake backgrounds”  
“Cool names you want and background.”  
“Captain Name and occupation and background?”  
“Uh Travis Fairmont, Banker. Parents are Mark Fairmont and Sophia Fairmont.”  
Barry relays the Captains.  
“And yours Barry?”  
Barry chokes slightly.   
“Logan Fairmont Chef,”  
“Brothers right so same parents?”  
“No... Parents are James Williams and Camila Williams”.  
“Wait so your....DUDE”.  
“Cisco just make the IDs and Background”.  
“Fine fine, relax jeez. I’ll drop them off the thirty minutes.”  
Barry hangs up with a heavy sigh.  
“Really Allen? He can do that?”  
“Tech genius, If its tech he can do it.”  
“Huh you have interesting friends Allen.”  
Barry huffs in thought.  
“We both will need to pack for such a lot mission, I got to alert a few people to my time away. Ill make the calls while we wait for Cisco.”  
Before David could say a word Barry is on the phone again.  
“Oliver, glad you answered. I’m going to be....out of commission. Full radio silent.”  
“Wait why?”  
“Police work.”  
“Barry how bad we talking.”  
“Two months”.  
“Undercover?”  
“Good guess”.  
“Only thing that would take so long.”  
“Fair point.”  
“I’ll help keep an eye on your city.  
“I’ll have Cisco contact a few,so nothing to big to worry about, baring emergency. Just dont want you all to panic when I go off grid.”  
“What if Cold shows up, you know your the only one that man with actually fight.”  
“We’ll cross that river when we come to it.”  
“Ok good luck don’t get killed.”  
“I’m more worried about my partner in that regard.”  
“Partner?”  
“Yeah”.  
“Whats the undercover role?”  
“Classified unfortunately”.  
“Allen who are you talking to?”  
“My self appointed over protective elder brother.”  
“He trustworthy?”  
“To keep secrets, yes. Plus I trust him with my life.”  
“Reason you want to tell him.”  
“Role advice.”  
“Fine i’ll approve it.”  
“Ok Olli me and my partner are to act as um a couple.”  
“Really? Are you ok with that. I know you have some issues with contact.”  
“Gets better is undercover at Oasis Couples intimacy retreat”.  
“Barry you, you could have an attack...”  
“I know that Olli but I’m literally the only one that can be the partner.”  
“Who is your partner?”  
Barry groaned “your going to laugh.”  
“I wont laugh”.  
“Promise?”  
“Yes”.  
“Captain Singh”.  
“I’m sorry your going to be a couple with your Boss.”  
“Oliver” Barry whined.  
“I’m sorry but of all the luck Barry you have the worst.”  
Barry glanced at David before quickly going to his room.  
“Advice Oliver, not stating the obvious.”  
“Warn him of your attacks.”  
“No”  
“Barry.”  
“NO that will just being up questions. You know I can’t.”  
“Easy its ok Barry relax you don’t have to.”  
“It worse then just the attacks now. My abilities make me very....sensitive to touch. I will end up um reacting to him. Now mix if I have an attack mixed with the natural reaction my powers add.”  
“Shit ok Barry just stay calm. The reacting to him will help the undercover part. If you feel an attack coming close your eyes count to ten and focus on a good memory to reground yourself”.  
“Ok ok Oliver I cant even be in a normal relationship with out being distant guarded and physically distant. This, with him...”  
“Barry are you BI?”  
Barry made a dieing squeak sound.  
“Thought so. Now do you actually like your boss”.  
“W..what...no eh that would be ridiculous.”  
“So yes.”  
“yes”.  
“Ok maybe this will actually help you. I mean it is intimacy therapy after all.”  
“Maybe but I highly doubt an undercover mission with an unrequited love interest as that persons romantic partner is going to help.”  
“Guess we will see. you know i’m here if you actually need me.”  
“I know thanks Oliver.”  
“Of coarse.”  
Barry hangs up at the door bell rings. He lets Cisco in an he hands them each an Id.  
“Ok so these are your new identities. Barry Catiline says if you put yourself in harms way or do anything reckless your going to be forced to go through all the tests she wants and you know how she is.”  
Barry winced “Lovely, she worries to much. It’s just a little recon. Nothing dangerous. Perfectly harmless.”  
“Great glad to hear it. So you wont mind if we put this very thin lovely little bracelet on for Catiline right?”  
Barry eyes the metallic looking bracelet.  
“What does it do?”  
“tracks your heart rate.”  
“Oh um its um tech so no. No tech allowed after all.”  
“That so? Where exactly are you going to be.”  
“Classified”.  
Cisco gave him a disbelieving look.  
“He is right Mr. Ramon its classified.”  
“He really can’t wear the bracelet?”  
“No he can’t”.  
Cisco sighs but nod.  
“Sorry Barry you know how Catiline is”.  
“I know. Shes going to flip but i’ll be on full radio silence for two months so”.  
“Got yeah. Well good luck. Oh and while i’m here I brought these”. he hands Barry three large boxes of the Calorie bars he makes before leaving.  
“Captain I think we have everything settles so you should go pack.”  
“ Right um I’ll be here at sex AM tomorrow to pick you up.”  
“Got it. See you then”.   
The next morning Barry was up dress and waiting with one large luggage case and one duffle. Though the duffle was calorie bars that he would need. Right when it hit six there was a knock on the door.  
He gos out and greets his captain before they take off on there undercover mission. The car ride was tense, both men thinking of the mission ahead. David was observing Barry out of the corner of his eye. He was tense and for once stock still. David carefully reached out a hand to touch his arm. Barely grazing him when he jolted in a panic before he saw David and relaxed some.   
David felt his stomach sink at the reaction. Barry had to confirm who he was before calming, that was not a good sign. He had a very bad feeling.   
“What is it Captain”.  
“Relax some Allen, We are suppose to act like we’re married. If we act so...business forward, we are not going to pull off the act.”  
“Yeah well no one is around currently Captain. I’ll slip into the role as needed.”  
“Are you so opposed to this act because its me?”  
Barry shook violently.   
“It being you is the only reason i’m willing to even try and not back out.”  
“Come again?”  
“I trust you to have my back on this mission is all.”  
“Good to know.”  
“Also we are technically suppose to have intimacy issues.So this will be a balancing act. We have to act married but not particularly close.”  
“I guess, but we are also suppose to be open to improving that.”  
“I know, Sorry, I’m not good at acting. In fact if you asked a few choice people if I could act they would probably laugh.”  
“Yet you think you can pull this off?”  
“Well not much of a choice, given the circumstances. But yes I can pull this off. I might slip but it can be played of as part of our issues.”  
“Barry is there something I need to know before going into this.”  
He winces “Not that I believe no. Just....make sure I know your about to touch me.”  
That response did not help David feel better.   
They pull into the resort and go check in.  
“Ah the Fairmont couple, great. So before we show you to your rooms, you will meet with you personal instructor for your time here. Lay some ground work.”  
They were led into an office. Barry internally cringed, memories for after his mother was killed and the countless forced therapy sessions flashed through his head.  
“Travis and Logan pleased you meet you i’m Dominic Barner. Please sit sit.”  
They look at each other a moment before sitting down. Close together but not touching. Something the instructor clearly noticed.   
“Ok so when did you first noticed the drop in intimacy.”  
“Two years ago” Barry stated dryly.  
“What was the first sign.”  
“Logan started to become distant, drawing away from me. Actively avoiding touch.”  
The instructor glance at Barry.  
“Is this true.”  
“I suppose, I don’t mean to. I love Travis I don’t want to pull away.”  
The instructor nods and gives that mock sympathetic look all therapists seem to have.  
“We will work on that. Help you reconnect with each other. Maybe get down to the root of why this is happening.”  
That Barry very open cringe. But the instructor said nothing. Possible sensing now was not the time to push it.   
“Ok so your schedule for the next to month with me as follows.  
at ten Am you will a morning intimacy activity”  
Barry and David look at each other a bit awkwardly making the instructor laugh.  
“Nothing to inappropriate I assure you.”  
That did not settle either mans worries one bit.  
“Ok now at noon will be lunch in the main dining hall. You’ll be free till three pm where you will have your afternoon intimacy activity and after that we will have a sit down to discuss the day. We have dinner at six pm. Curfew is at eight pm. Now I shall show you both to your room.”  
They said nothing as they were lead to there room on the third floor. The instructor leaves them after handing them each a key card. Barry already hand an idea of what to expect from the room but still made him twitchy upon confirmation.   
One bed one that was large enough to hold two people but it didn’t really allow for space. No couch just two small armchairs and a table.   
Barry look panicked a bit and rather quickly locked himself in the bathroom.   
David didn’t see the panic as he was busy contemplating just how awkward the next two months was going to be. Answer was painfully awkward. It was eight right now so they had two hours before there first activity. Barry slowly came back out looking worried.  
“It’s not that big of a deal. Its just for two months.”  
Barry gave him a pain look but didn’t say a word. Though David could bet it was because he was his boss and what he had to say was not very kind. He watch Barry toss down the duffle and pull out a...power bar?  
Barry glances at David noticing his stare.  
“Catiline will kill me if I don’t eat at least two of these a day.”  
“Why?”  
“Because i’ve needed an IV drip one to many time from my condition for not eating what I need to.”  
“Hypoglycemic?”  
“Bingo, I’ll pass out.”  
“Oh you never told me that”.  
“Never thought you cared enough to know. Struck by lighting or not.”  
Yikes that was snappy.   
“Of coarse I care about you Barry”.  
Barry blinked stunned “you actually called me by my first name...Thats a first.”  
Ouch, Well ok he had a point but now he felt like an ass.  
He sits in one of the chairs as Barry leans against the wall.   
Defensive in his posture. Barry knew he was being a bit unfair but this whole thing was causing him a great deal of distress and he was already on the verge of an attack. He needed to calm down.   
‘What was that trick his female friend in college taught him again?’  
Barry slid to the ground cross legged and closed his eyes. Focusing on his breathing, doing his best to block out the world around him. David watched a bit confused as Barry meditated.  
He knew meditation was a common trick to easy stress and calm emotions but seeing Barry of all people use it. It was a bit unsettling. He stayed like that until it was time to meet there instructor.  
“Great right on time! Now the first activity will help line you to up a bit. Now I want you face each other.”  
They obey, bit worried where this was actually going.   
“Great now get relatively close and touch your hand to each others.”  
Barry tense but hesitantly obeys. Scanning David’s frame every few moments.   
“great though Logan try to be a bit less tense. Now lean where your foreheads touch gently and lightly. Just your foreheads”.  
Barry’s jaw tensed and David could feel Barry shake slightly through where there hands connected.   
He obeys though as if it didn’t upset him.  
“Great now take slow deep breaths, in unison.”  
They started slow deep breaths. At first it took a lot of effort to keep it at the same time. But after the fourth or fifth breath it took much less effort. By the tenth neither were thinking about it but were still completely in Sync. They did this exercise for several minutes but David noticed something. Barry was still shaking and was tense. He make no longer be focused on his breathing but he was very focused on the fact he was being touched.   
“Great job for your first exercise. Logan, you must learn to relax. You act like Travis is going to attack you.”   
Barry’s flinch in response would have been unnoticed had David not been still holding his hands.  
'Did Barry think I would hurt him? Wait no he said he trusted me to have his back on this. So why?’  
They pull away from each other.  
“Ok dismissed until lunch”.  
They walk off at an even pace even though Barry wanted to take off full speed.  
Once back in the room Barry all but collapses in one of the chairs.   
“Barry....”  
“Hm?”  
“Are you sure you trust me?”  
“Yes without a doubt.”  
“Then why where you shaking.”  
“I...don’t handle touch well. Haven’t for a while but it became well...worse after the lightening.”  
“The Lightening?”  
“Yes it made my body more...” Barry cleared his throat awkwardly.  
“Reactive.”  
“So your worried about how your body may respond.”  
“Thats part of it, yes. Me reacting is bad...very very bad”.  
“Why?”  
Barry took a deep breath “thats not something I can talk about Captain. I know this is frustrating but... I’m doing my best.”  
“I understand. But i’m here if you need to talk.”  
Barry nods awkwardly before going back to meditating.  
Once at lunch they see a good many couples. More then a few women eye Barry like meat and One male who was staring. That male Barry recognized.  
“Captain things just became complicated.”  
“how so?”  
“Leonard Snart is is here and staring.”  
David look to where Barry was staring and sure enough there was Captain Cold himself.  
Who was now walking up to us.  
“Hello Im Logan and this is my husband Travis and you are.”  
Leonard gave a nod in understanding.  
“I’m Leo Wynters this my wife Maddie.”  
Barry glanced at the women rose an eyebrow It was a woman he never seen near Cold.   
“Nice to meet you.”  
“Maddie dear why don’t you take Travis here to go get some food, we will join you in a bit.”  
“I don’t think.”  
“Travis its quite alright. I sure he just wants to get to know us as individuals before how we are as a couple.”  
“How would you know that.”  
“Because Travis I’m the same way. Its the best way to learn about people.”  
Barry hesitates a moment before giving David a light half hug.  
For Barry to do that, He must believe this is important so he agrees.  
The moment they were out of hearing distance.  
“So what is actually going on?”  
“Serial Killer is targeting same sex couples. We have reason to believe the perp works here.”  
“So you plant yourself as bait?”  
“Apparently.”  
“Scarlet I just saw you attempt to give that man a hug and you looked like he was going to attack you. Are you here willingly?”  
“Yes I’m here willingly. I’m not scared of him”.  
“But you are scared. Why do this.”  
“I was not going to let him get hurt. I can protect him.”  
Cold sighed heavily but nods.  
“What are you doing here Cold?”  
“My two eh friends of mine went missing, Me and Maddie are trying to find them.”  
“Are they a same sex couple?”  
“Yes”.  
“That is not good.”  
“Clearly.”  
“Lets go before Travis gets to worried.”  
They go meet up with our partners.   
Grabbing food and sitting together.  
They conversation was surprisingly easy. After they met for there afternoon activity which made Barry nervous.  
“Ok you two now this is a simple vocal exercise”.  
Barry visibly relaxed which both the instructor and David noticed.  
“Ok sit across from each other.” They do so Barry finally actually full calm.  
“Ok now this is called three things. I will ask a question. You both will answer one at a time with three things. Understand?”  
“Yes” They say in unison.  
“Ok first question Three physical traits you find attractive about your partner. Logan you first.”  
“Eyes, body, voice.”  
No hesitation no break. Voice smooth and calm.  
That genuinely stunned David.  
“Ok now you Travis.”  
“Eyes, smile and voice.”  
“Good now Three personality traits you love best about your partner? Logan?”  
“His confidence, His protective nature and his intelligence.”  
Again calm simply as if he was stating an obvious fact.  
“Travis?”  
“His intelligence, His kindness and his Loyalty.”  
Barry gives a soft smile.   
“Three hobbies you have that your partner doesn’t know about. Logan?”  
“Drawing, writing and Singing.”  
“Wow ok Travis”.  
“Reading, baking and Running.”  
“Three things you want to learn to do. Logan?”  
Barry tilts his head in thought “Better defense, how to read people better and...”.  
Barry pauses with an amused smile “how to act”.  
That drew a chuckle from David.  
“Ok good Travis?”  
“How to sing would be nice to learn, how to actually cook and how to dance.”  
That drew a laugh from Barry.  
There instructor smiled at the two.  
“Ok this one is a hard one.”  
“Three things you fear. Logan?”  
“The past, failing and Losing my family.”  
Both other males where silent a moment, acknowledging the pain in Barry’s voice.  
“Travis.”  
“Losing family, Failing the ones I care about, being helpless.”  
That got a wince from Barry but to both David’s and the instructors shock Barry places a hand over David’s and squeezed in comfort before drawing away again.  
“Ok Last question. Three things you’d change about yourself.”  
“My Self-hatred, not being strong enough, No being brave enough”.  
That concerned David a great deal. Barry was Brave and strong. he was struck by lightening for fuck sake and still standing. He faced his mothers killer and freed his father from prison and is still fucking standing though he didn’t really know the whole story about that.  
“Travis?”  
“ My temper, my rough demeanor and my poor health”.  
Barry gave a raised eyebrow at the answer.   
“Ok now we are going to go over your responses to the answers.”  
“Ok The first question was three physical traits you found attractive about your Partner.”  
“Travis how do you feel about Logan’s answers?”  
“A bit stunned honestly. I know i’m older then him by a good ten years. I’m not particularly. attractive.”  
“Logan you seem irritated”.  
“He needs to realize just how attractive he is. His age never matter to me. He does. From His body to his eyes which give away more then I bet he wishes they did.”  
David was stunned 'thought he said he couldn’t act?’  
“Ok And Logan how did you feel about Travis answers to the first question?”  
“Confused mostly. My eyes aren’t anything to look at, My smile is awkward and goofy at best and voice, well I don’t get the attraction to my voice one bit.”  
“Travis anything you wish to say?”  
“His eyes a beautiful, Expressive and cunning . His smile as is bright and telling. Warming. His voice is soothing.”  
Barry turned red and avoided eye contact for a moment.  
Even David felt embarrassed by the admission. Mostly because he was being honest but he couldn’t stand Barry insulting himself.  
“Ok The second question was Three things about your partners Personality you love. Travis how do you feel about Logan’s response?”  
“Didn’t actually thing he noticed the protective thing. I’m far from a genius like he is. I’m confident how?”  
“Logan response?”  
“The protective is hard to miss,. You are a genius, there is so much that you know and skills you have that I could only dream of having. Your every bit as smart as me if not smarter we just have different specialties. You always carry yourself with strength and pride. Your not afraid to be yourself. Confident and unafraid to do what needs to be done.”  
Barry actually responded directly this time not to the instructor. Making the instructor nod in satisfaction.   
“Logan how did his response make you feel?”  
“I’ve been told I’m loyal to a fault at times. That sometime a little to kind and sometimes the things im intelligent in makes people think i’m useless in anything but that one subject.”  
“Travis something to say?”  
“Your Loyalty is want makes me always trust you no matter what, Even with my life. Your kindness and looking for the good in people is a breath of fresh air in the dark and paranoid world. I don’t thing your intelligence is limited to only on branch of understanding. Not at all.”  
“Ok next is Hobbies Travis?”  
“I’m more then a little shocked actually. I’ve never heard you sing, Would really like to though and would love to see some of your drawings. I love reading so ready your work would be very interesting.”  
Barry smiled softly at him which shockingly made David’s stomach flip in response.  
“Logan what do you thing of Travis’s hobbies?”  
“Perhaps we can go running or try Baking together some time. It would seem like fun.”  
David smiled at the image of him and Barry baking a cake together. It was an amusing image actually.  
Ok the next question was three things you want to learn. Travis what do you think of Logan’s three choices?”  
“I’m more then willing to help you learn better defense as I want you as safe as possible. Same with reading people. As for the acting. Well honestly I’m horrible at acting so I can’t really help there.” Both Barry and him laughed at that.   
“And Logan?”  
“I and teach you to sing, a few styles of dance and how to cook if you’d like. All you need to do is ask.”  
“I’d like that.”  
“Next three things you fear. Travis what do you think of Logan’s fears?”  
“I can understand those fears but I hope you know I’m always hear. I can help you face anything it is you fear. I’ll always be on your side.”  
“The same go’s for you, you know. I’ll always help you even if you don’t think you’ll need it.”  
Barry hesitates a moment and hold out his hand. David understanding, put his hand in his. Barry tenses a moment before relaxing again.   
“Ok good really good you two. The next question was three things you’d change about yourself. Travis how do you feel about what Logan wants to change?”  
“Confused. You are one of the strongest and bravest people I know. I don’t understand what you could possible hate about yourself. Your amazing, sure have a little punctual issue. But your amazing. You been through some painful stuff, yet still your here fighting and standing. That to me is true strength”  
Barry gave a sad smile “More then you know”.  
“Then talk to me about it. We can work through what ever it is together.”  
David could see sadness, fear and pain in Barry’s eyes and he felt a strong protective urge to find whatever put those feeling there and destroy it.  
It was a visceral reaction that Barry seemed to sense as he gave him a smile.  
“Logan what about Travis’s answers?”  
“Your Temper is a show and we both know it, you have far more Patience then anyone ever met. Your rough demeanor is a mask that does not fool me a bit. As for your you health, I’m going to agree but mostly because I want you around for as long as humanly possible.”  
It was David’s turn to turn red at the words.  
“This is such great progress so far. Dismissed for today.”  
Once in the room again Barry sighed.  
“Thought you said you can’t act ?”  
“I wasn’t acting.”  
David turned red and Barry found the floor very interesting.  
“so you...”  
“were completely honest. I didn’t feel the need to lie about any of the questions. Did you?”  
“No I didn’t”.  
“Hm”.  
“So you actually sing?”  
“Yes though not publicly for my own sanity”.  
“Can I hear a song? I’m a tad curious.”  
Barry glanced at David a bit. A thoughtful expression on his face.   
“I suppose I can what kind of song?”  
“One that means something to you.”  
Barry searches his memory a moment.  
Before singing Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin.  
David was floored. Barry was really good but you song made David very worried.  
“Wow your really good Barry.”  
He gives a weak smile trying to hide the pain so clear in his eyes.  
Barry glances at the clock a notices its almost time for dinner. He eats a calorie bar before hand as David writes in a note book.   
Dinner was uneventful thankfully and at they go back to the room Barry was tense once again.  
“I’m going to take a shower” He mumbles.  
When Barry walked in he noticed for the first time there was a note on the door of the shower.  
_To help a couple reconnect we encourage them to take showers together and wash each other. This is to help strength the bond between them. Though this is not mandatory it is strongly encouraged._   
“Hell no!”  
“Whats wrong?”  
Barry just hands him the note and watch as he read it.  
“You don’t think they have camera’s in the bedroom and bathroom do you?”  
They look at each other suddenly very worried.  
“If they do then...”  
“We will have to...”  
They both look at the shower and then back at eachother.  
“I mean they said it’s not mandatory. Also I’m glad there's not mics?  
“How do you know.”  
“I make have snuck a device into my back to alert me if there was any listening devices. So I know weather topics are safe or no.”  
“Oh how?”  
“Cisco”  
“When”  
“During my appointment.”  
“Good multi tasking. But We are suppose appear serious about fixing our issues.”  
“I really don’t thing that is a good idea well not for my mental health anyway but fine. Lets get this over with.”  
David was starting to get an idea of what might be wrong and it was making him sick.  
They both undress, facing away from each other. David turns around to follow Barry in and notices his body. Which makes his heart stutter.  
‘holy hell, when did he get time to work out?’  
They step under the spray.  
“Ok so we are suppose to wash each other. So turn and close your eyes.”   
Barry pulls the shower head free of the holder and starts a pre rinse, taking care to avoid getting his face. After he reaches for the shampoo and starts to work it through his hair. David was interested by the amount of care Barry was taking. He was gentle as possible.  
Once more rising his hair out. He reaches for the bar of soap and start washing Davids body, his touch as light as a feather against his skin. David swallows thickly as Barry guides him to turn and face him. He watches as he finishes washing him careful to avoid the more awkward and privet areas. David watches those parts after Barry turns away. David reaches for the shampoo noticing that Barry had already pre-rinsed.  
He could see he was tense bracing for being touch. David did his best to stay just as gentle. Before moving to washing his body. Skin soft yet firm and taunt. Flexing under his touch.  
He feels Barry shake a bit.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yes...I’ll be fine. Just...be careful.”  
He does keeping the touch a light graze. Not adding an real pressure to the skin. Also avoiding the privet areas.   
But the moment David reached his abdomen Barry jerked away violent.  
“STOP”.  
David quickly backed away hands up.  
“Barry...Barry it’s just me. I’m not going to hurt you.”  
David looked at Barry’s eyes and noticed with a sickening realization, that Barry wasn’t in the present. No he saw that distant look on far to many victims.  
“Barry. You are not there. You are safe. I will not hurt you.”  
Barry seemed hear him but barely.  
“Barry is David Singh. You know me. You know I wont hurt you.”  
“D..David?”  
“That's right, it’s David.”  
“Where is... where is he?”  
“Were is who?”  
“Seth.”  
“Seth...did Seth hurt you?”  
“To much blood... it hurts. Make it stop. In Hurts, It burns.”  
“What hurts Barry. I can’t help if you don’t tell me.”  
“Seth Seth, he’ll come back. He always comes back. It hurts, I can’t please make it stop.”  
Barry was not actually comprehending where he was or what was going on.   
“Barry Seth is not he. You are safe. Barry your with me. You trust me right?”  
“Yes I trust you David”.  
“Then you know I wont let Seth hurt you ever again right?”  
“You..wont...I trust you...”  
“Barry come on come back to me.”  
Barry’s eyes clear and he looks at David.  
“Sorry Captain”.  
“Barry, you never have to apologize for that. Lets get us dressed I think we need to have a conversation.”  
Barry winced but dressed. Once there were siting in the chairs.   
“Barry...What happen”.  
“I...Captain. I don’t”.  
“Look I know talking about is hard. Painful. But talking about it could help.”  
“Only one person knows, Only ever told Oliver.”  
“You know you can tell me Barry.”  
He takes a deep breath.   
“It was college. I had attempted to come out to a friend...he didn’t exactly approve.”  
“What did he do?”  
Barry gave a dry pain laugh. “Made a whole knew meaning to scared straight. He chose to Rape me. Said he was doing me a favor by making my...first experience as painful and scaring as possible. Said I’d never be able to lay with a male after that. Then I could find a good woman.”  
David was horrified by that information.   
'How can anyone, anyone think that Rape is a fucking favor!’  
“I was hospitalized from the attack. As I had lost consciousness. He told them that I was attacked by some Bar hook up. They of coarse believed him. The school made sure Id stay quite. Well if I wanted to get my degree anyway. He was still expelled to avoid any other incidence.”  
“Now I can even handle the smallest touch from someone that isn’t family and even then i’m uncomfortable. His place worked far to well. I cant be with a male or female. I tried to get better on my own. Hide the damage. I’m stubborn so I adapted enough to accept hugs and affection if I know its completely platonic. I can fight someone without panicking. But Intimacy, affection for someone who is not my sister or father or a medical thing. I can’t do that.   
“You did fine earlier though.”  
Barry gave a pain laugh.  
“the first activity I have to actually force my self not to shove you away from me. When I convinced you to leave me alone with Cold. I was to busy getting you from someone I rather you stay far away from to worry about weather a touch is intimate or platonic.”  
“I’m the detective, the cop. Yet you thought to deal with a dangerous criminal instead?”  
Barry gave a humorless shout.  
“Well i’m a protective bastard. But I also knew he would dare touch me.”  
“Oh how’s that.”  
“Simple he no longer kills.”  
“You knew this was going to hurt you. That these two months could break you. Why...”  
“I refuse to let you get hurt. To face some crazed killer with a partner I don’t know well enough to trust with your life.”  
“Why care so much?”  
Barry lets out a very self defeating laugh.  
“Your the fucking detective figure it out Captain.”  
“We can get through this Barry. Now that I know. We can make this work.”  
“Right make it work. I’m the very definition of broken and of conflicted. Good luck.”  
“Well you allow me to try and help you? Maybe make accepting touch a bit easier.”  
Barry looked at David guarded and careful.  
“I won’t hurt you. I’ll stop the moment you say.”  
Barry rose an eyebrow.  
“The hell you planing on trying”.  
“Nothing big, Promise.”  
“Fine.”  
“Focus on me, Ok.”  
David slowly reaches out and cups Barry’s cheek.  
Barry tenses, takes a deep breath. Sitting stock still. He doesn’t move until Barry relaxes to the new touch. He moves his hand down to the side of his neck and once more Barry tense and breaths, David took a breath at the same time. Barry relaxes again. David leans in as if he was going to kiss him but stops before they touch.  
Barry swallows and tenses.  
“It’s ok, It’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you. Your safe. May I?”  
Barry looked more vulnerable then David had ever seen him, coma included.  
David figured he’d punch him away, say no even freak out. Or say something about him being Barry’s boss. But instead Barry sighs “Ok”.  
David’s lips brush against Barry’s softly before adding a slight amount of pressure. Barry tense again for a moment before returning the chaste kiss that did things to David heart he hadn’t felt in years.   
David pulls away and looks Barry in the eyes. Seeing confusion, shock and only a small amount of worry.  
“Why?”  
“Few reasons, one being That maybe have small light positive experiences will help your subconscious understand that not everyone’s touch with hurt you. Weather intimate or not.”  
“But I’m...”  
“Someone I care for. I don’t care that i’m your boss.”  
Barry swallows thickly and seems to contemplate something. Before leaning in slightly. Pausing as if asking. Similar to the way David did. He nods slightly and Barry connects there lips. David’s heart leaped and sped up a bit. Barry pulls away blushing a bit.  
David was stunned.  
“Um I think you should um stop touching me now”.  
Instantly David moved away.  
“Sorry David, But Ptsd is clashing with the annoying sensitivity think.”  
“huh?”  
“Um best you don’t know for your sanity”.  
“Just tell me”.  
“We kissed and my mind could choice weather you shove you as far from me as possible or pull you into me.”  
Barry was looking anywhere but at David.  
“ I don’t thing shove me is that big of a deal. I’d just move away.”  
“David I would have hurt you”.  
“From a shove?”  
“Stronger then I look...well not anyway”.  
“Barry is there something else I need to know.”  
“Need to know? No not currently anyway.”  
“Ready for bed?”  
Barry looked at the bed awkwardly but nods.  
David lays down first and Barry carefully lays down his back touching David’s side.  
Both fall into a restless sleep. Barry wont up with a jolt entering flash time for a split second. Enough to scan the room. He relaxes after making sure no one was there.   
“Barry?”  
“It’s fine, i’m fine, just a nightmare.”  
The next month was filled with verbal tasks and awkward showers. Thankfully Barry started becoming use to the feeling of David washing him,and sleeping next to him. There off time Barry spent teaching David a bit of dance and singing. It was lunch time that the Instructors all came up on the small stage that was present in the dining area.  
“Ok so now we all have a big announcement. We are having a couples talent show in two week participation is mandatory.” Barry and David looked at each other with a sigh and a joint shake of there head that made Cold chuckle.  
“What you guys going to do?”  
“Sing” They answered in unison.   
“You sing?”  
“Logan does, he’s been eh attempting to teach me how to sing and dance.”  
“You sound great Travis you just need to stop shying away from being heard.”  
“Why don’t you help your husband get some courage and show this people how its done then?”  
The sunned voice of there instructor caused both men to jump.   
“Sorry about the startle. What do you say Logan give this couples a taste of your skills.”  
Barry turned red but grabbed the mic and jumped up on the stage to the amusement of all the other couples. He whispers the name of the song to one of the instructors who puts on the instrumental version of the song. The song was strong and Barry felt it but was terrified of Davids reaction to it.   
The music starts Adam Lambert - Whataya Want from Me.  
His voice strong and emotional. Eyes never leaving David’s but still he didn’t miss Colds god-smacked expression. When the song ended everyone cheered s Barry handed the mic back and with a smirk back flipped of the stage landing firmly on his feet to the joy of the crowd. Once back in his seat. Cold spoke.  
“Well your more skilled then I would have thought.”  
Barry rose an eyebrow at him, with amusement.  
“right” David states before Barry feels a touch on his right shoulder and move down his back and around his waste. Barry leans into David slightly.  
“I’m gonna have to ask. What was that about.”  
“If he doesn’t warn me I might panic.”  
Colds eyes darkened “who the hell hurt you?”  
“Is a known criminal upset on my behalf” Barry whispers to David.  
“Apparently.”  
“Rather you not kill on my behalf, regardless of how untouchable he is.”  
“That got David’s attention.”  
“Explain?”  
“He is a Cops son. I’m the technical son of a criminal. Guess who wins.”  
“He was exonerated!”  
“That that matters.”  
“His father is Captain of the Internal Affairs of the CCPD.”  
“Seth Garth is the one you did that?”  
“Yes”.  
“Not surprised His father is heavily homo-phobic. But to take it that far.”  
“What exactly he do to you kid?”  
Barry winced and shrunk into David.  
“Barry was Hospitalized and threatened to drop it if he wanted to get his degree.”  
“The big collages only do that in the event of...oh god”. Realization hit Cold.  
“There has to be something that can be done.”  
“Not unless he plans on attacking me again and there is very very strong proof.”  
“Not going to let that bastard harm you again”.  
“Think we have bigger fish to fry.”  
Dinner came and this time there was a party to celebrate the first month being done.  
They even had a full stocked bar and music.   
“Yo lets to a drink war! One person from each couple. Last one standing wins!”  
One over enthusiastic man shouts.  
Barry and Cold both smirked and stepped forward for there respective couples.  
“Um you sure about this Logan?” David asked worried.  
“This is no problem. They stand no chance. Relax.”  
They all sit at a round table there partner standing behind there chairs. The first few rounds and five of the twenty couples gave up. Five round it was down to the final five people. It took six more to drop to Barry and Cold.  
“Jeez Kid you feel anything.”  
“Not even a bit, I can go all night. You should give up. would hate for you to get alcohol poisoning.”  
He huff a laugh and both took another shot. Everyone was cheering.  
Seven shots later Cold quit and stubble to his feet.  
Barry laughed and rose smoothly and moved to the buffet table.   
“How the actual hell are you not on your ass?”  
“I’m not drunk that's how.”  
“But I saw you out drink twenty people.”  
“Maybe i’ll tell you one day. But for now just relax.”  
The drunk as hell couples were dance clumsily on the floor and Cold was off to the side with Maddie in his lap.  
Barry closed his eyes a moment just think. A month left before things get worrisome.  
The next month flew by and now they stood, bags packed and getting ready to go. Barry leaning against David.  
“You both made such improvements. It’s amazing. You both make such a great couple.”  
“Thank you. You help us a lot.” Barry said brightly.  
“Great to hear hopefully the improvements stick.”  
“I’m sure they will.”  
They leave in there car. They travel for exactly ten minutes before the car breaks down.  
“Oh that's not Suspicious at all” Barry huffs.  
David groans “this is god to be tough.”  
“Probably.”  
That get out to see what was tampered with.  
Only for both to get hit with knock out darts. Barry of coarse pretended to stay out.   
They were taken to no surprise, a warehouse. They both chained to chairs.  
Barry “woke up” and was looking across from David. when he was hit with cold water shocking the man awake. Barry looks to the said and once more not shocked.  
“Jeez our attentive instructor. Why did you kidnap us?”  
“Simple my lessons never stick so I want to make sure they do”.  
“By killing us?”  
“No testing you. You survive if you pass.”  
Barry doesn’t recall any survivors.  
“As how many survived?”  
“None yet regrettably.”  
“What exactly is this test.”  
“I will torture your husband here. You want to save him you have to free yourself from those chains and stop me.”  
“Your insane” David growled.  
“No no if he truly loves you he will break free.”  
The man starts cutting off David’s shirt.   
“Travis do me a favor and close your eyes. Getting out of my chains require a bit of pain I rather you not watch that”.  
David looked ill and worried but closed his eyes. Barry phased through the chains and knocked the ass hole out before he ever had the chance to hurt David.  
“David open your eyes.”  
He does and looks stunned.  
“But how.”  
“You are lucky I was your partner and not someone else.” Barry pulls out a lock pick Cold gave him before they left and freed David. He handcuffs the man and calls for a car.   
Barry relaxes in a chair as they wait. The suspect woke up in five minutes.  
“Oh good I didn’t hit you to hard, was worried about that.”  
“How...how did you get out.”  
“Oh I picked the locks”. Barry holds up the lock pick.  
“You told him to close his eyes though.”  
“I did, I didn’t know exactly where the locks were. Thought I may have to break something to reach.”  
“You would have broken bones to get out and protect him.”  
“ If it was needed yes. It wasn’t, It never takes breaking something to escape when you got a cheat way to get out.”  
“ What if he didn’t close his eyes?”  
“He would have gotten more information about my skill set then he would probably want”.  
David was so lost about the relaxed nature Barry was in.  
“Question, You took a couple. Hartley Rathaway and his husband. You kill them yet?”  
“Not yet, I took them but they are a bit difficult to work with. Pretty sure one is insane.”  
Barry laughed at that “oh yeah one is a genius the other is insanity in a nutshell. Where they at.”  
“Why should I tell you.”  
“Cause if you don’t I let Captain Cold turn you to a new ice sculpture”.  
Barry’s blunt answer was a bit worrisome.  
“Why would he?”  
“They are members of his rogues.”  
“Why do you care though?”  
“I don’t like death, if I can stop it I will. But if they die...Well I could take you to prison. I could even let you run but it wont help. Cold with get you regardless so.”  
Suddenly all three heard angry shouting.  
“Never Mind found them.” Barry strolls down the hall and finds a locked door still in view of his Captain.  
“Hey Captain, Its legal for my to kick this down if there is reasonable cause right?”  
“Yes”.  
Barry kicks the door open breaking the lock.  
“Allen? What are you doing here?”  
“Was kidnaped too.”  
“Your Gay?”  
“Bi but I was undercover, Getting kidnaped was planed. Lets get you out of here shall we.”  
Barry looks at the cell. He picks the lock and leads them out just at a squad car with Joe and Patty arrive.  
They arrest the man and unfortunately Hartley and Axel as well.  
“Well that was...unpleasant, We should head to the station. Up The reports don need um specifics of our time at the resort right?”  
“No...That would be very awkward.”  
As they got into the spare squad car David frowned.  
“How did you actually get out?”  
“Just put the lock pick answer”  
“Barry I saw the locks. They were untouched.”  
He sent a sideways look at David.  
“Probable Deny ability Captain.”  
He gave a understanding nod but frowned.  
“Barry about um everything...”  
Instantly on guard when hearing the hesitation in his voice.   
'Of coarse that ends, He isn’t forced to act or keep me able to act.’  
“I’d like to try being together...for real. If you want to that is.”  
“I’d like that.”  
David smiled softly.  
They walk into the station and did what they needed to do.  
Joe walks into the lab as Barry finished up his report.  
“So how was the undercover assignment?”  
Barry instantly turned bright red.  
“I..It was um informative.”  
He runs out before Joe could ask another question and turned in his report.   
“Head home Barry. Relax” David orders before giving Barry a soft kiss on the forehead.  
“M..maybe we can have dinner tomorrow night?”  
David looked amused at that.  
“Oh and where should we go?”  
“I..I was thinking I could cook”.  
He rose an eyebrow at the shy and awkward statement.  
“Sounds like a plan. Six?”  
“S..sure”.  
Barry quickly leaves and David just shakes his head in amusement.  
That night Barry was in his apartment in the middle of cooking when the knock echoed through the apartment.  
Opening the door to see David standing there.  
“Come in”.  
A timer go’s of and Barry pulls something out of the oven.  
“What are you making? It smells really good.”  
“Pork Chops With Bourbon-Molasses Glaze, Garlic mash-potatoes and roasted vegetables. Made Dessert as well but that is in the fridge.” Barry answered while plating the food.  
He could feel eyes on him as he did so.  
Barry holds up a bottle of wine and poured to glasses that were placed next to the plates on the table.  
“Cabernet Sauvignon” He stated after catching the raised brow of David.   
David and him sits down for dinner.  
Barry waits still David takes a bite before eating himself.  
“This is very good Barry.”  
“I am glad you enjoy it.”  
They talked more about hobbies and such as they ate. After dinner was done Barry brought out dessert.   
“Raspberry and Chocolate Parfait”.  
David smirked at the obvious effort Barry had made.  
After dessert they sat down to a movie. Only for Barry to get a call.  
He glances at it, seeing it was Cisco and sighs.  
“What?”  
“Sorry I know you are on an date and all but emergency!”  
“How big of an emergency are we talking?”  
“As in Meta robbing bank and is hold a guy hostage.”  
“Meta bank robbery. Whats the address!”  
Cisco rattles of the address as Barry was carefully avoiding eye contact.  
He hangs up.  
“Not the way I wanted you to find out but better now then later. Eh Bank Robbery, Meta Human has a hostage. I’ll be back. Though I’ll probably see you at the scene”.  
“Barry what do you..”  
Barry speeds off, answering David’s question in a flash of lightening.  
“That answers so many questions.”  
David’s phone go’s off alerting David to what he already knew.  
Barry arrives at the scene in a flurry of sparks.  
“Meta was a woman holding and yelling at a male hostage.”  
“So you seem upset.”  
“This bastard betrayed me. Tried to kill me when I told him about me powers, Now Now I will make him pay.”  
“Easy easy let the police handle it. You don’t want to go down for murder. Sure Assault is a little to late, but he is going to get attempted murder if you testify. You could work an insanity plea given he tried to kill you and all.” Woman relaxed and Barry sped cuffed both of them and handed them to the police. Explaining the situation.  
The man did himself no favors by opening his mouth.  
“She’s a fucking freak, freaks like her need to die.”  
Barry glared at the man making him shrink back a bit.  
Even the cops looked at the man in annoyance. Barry glances at David and gives a wink before flashing off and changing. Running back on scene at human speed. Stopping next to a very Exasperated Captain.  
“Hello” Barry says with a bit of a smirk when he jumps.  
“How...how did I not realize it before.”  
Barry just shrugs playfully.  
Joe snickered a bit at the two.  
At the station a week later Barry was working in the lab when a throat cleared.  
He looks up see the last person he ever wanted to see. Seth.  
He speed dials David keeping his phone hided.  
“Seth what are you doing here.”  
“Why can’t I say hello to my old friend?”  
“We aren’t friends. We stopped being friends when you raped me.”  
Seth growled “I did that to teach you a much needed lesson”  
“At what lesson is that Seth, What lesson could you raping me possibly teach me? well other then the Lesson that your a monster who should never be trusted.”  
“That no good comes from being a disgusting fag.”  
Barry glares “Your wrong there.”  
“Do I need to teach you again Allen? Maybe I wasn’t cruel enough for the lesson to sink in.”  
“I wont let you touch me. I’m healing, Getting better. Thanks to my boyfriend I’m finally getting better.”  
“You actually found another fag to take you. He bed you yet? He claim you? I bet not, I bet your still to scared. You know he will hurt you. Its the way fags are. Sex between them hurts, its violent and bloody.”  
Seth strolls up and grabs Barry by his throat.  
“Is that want you want? Did my lesson truly not stick.”  
A click was heard.  
Barry was shaking and Seth froze.  
“Seth Garner you are under arrest, For sexual assault and assaulting an officer You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?” David reads out as he cuffs Seth.  
Seth snarls “Nothing to say to a fag like you Captain”.  
David practically throws Seth to the other furious officers.  
“Put him in a sell, thats to the recording of there conversation we have all the evidence we need.”  
“You’ll fail, My farther is more powerful then you.”  
Barry’s phone dings and he chuckles.  
“Your father has been removed for his position at Internal Affairs do to physically assaulting an man who hit on him. He also is in the hospital do to frostbite. He seems to harmed someone under Leonard Snart’s protection. Hm how unlucky.”  
Seth growled and fought to get at Barry as he was drug off.  
“Care to explain how that happened.”  
“No clue, Not surprised at the timing. The stalker that Cold is and all.”  
David chuckled “Barry you know he is wrong. It not Violent or cruel or bloody. Not if done right.”  
Barry flinched and David slowly approached broadcasting his movements at he pulls him into his arms.  
“It’s ok David i’m not going backwards. I have you. I trust you. Honestly seeing him carted off is kind of therapeutic”.  
“Because he is finally going to face justice”.  
A good two months of dates, and court proceedings before Joe, Iris, Cisco, Catilin, Eddie, David and Barry sat in the courts waiting to here the verdict.  
It took the jury only twenty minutes to come back with it.  
The judge clears his throat.  
“To the account of Aggravated Sexual assault how do you you find.”  
“We the jury find the defendant guilty”.  
“To the charge of assaulting an officer how do you find?”  
“We the jury find the defendant guilty.”  
“To the added charge of resisting arrest, how do you find?”  
“We the jury find the defendant guilty.”  
“Understood. The defendant with be sentenced to twenty five to life without the chance of parole until after the first twenty five years to be served at Iron heights.”  
Seth was furious as he was dragged off and Barry finally relaxes against David’s side as they walk out.   
It was another month before Barry built the confidence and courage to make a move. To take there relationship to the next level.   
They were having date night at David’s this time and ended up in a make out session went David felt Barry pull on his shirt.  
He draws back and searches his eyes.  
“I want you” Barry whispers softly.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I trust you David”.  
Clothes were shed and that night they made love for the first time.   
As Barry started to fall asleep that night he whispers “I love you David.”  
David kisses him softly “And I love you Barry.”  
-End-


End file.
